thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgilia
Virgilia (ワルギリア'Warugiria'?), the original "Beatrice" and previous Endless Witch before the more well known "Beato"Beatrice. Virgillia is the name assumed by this character after passing her name and title to her student. She is a silver-haired witch with great powers, despite surrendering most of them to Beatrice with the title of the "Endless Witch". Unlike Beatrice, Virgilia thinks that the powers of a witch should be used for good and not for selfish means. She taught Beatrice the Endless Magic, and retired, believing that Beatrice would also devote herself for the people. At the same time that she was Beatrice's teacher, she also served as the magician at Beatrice's home. Because of that, Virgilia had come in contact with her in the position of a servant. It is said that this became her downfall, and invited Beatrice's arrogance and recklessness. Background & Personality Despite surrendering most of them to Beatrice with the title of the "Endless Witch," Virgilia is a silver-haired witch with great powers. Interestingly, even though she is on Beatrice's side, she, unlike her student, believes that a witch's powers should be used for good rather than selfish means. She taught Beatrice the Endless Magic, and retired, believing that Beatrice would also devote herself for the people. She was Beatrice's teacher, and at the same time, she also served as the magician at her home. It is due to this that Virgilia came in contract with her as a servant. It is said that this became Virgilia's downfall and invited Beatrice's arrogance and recklessness. Appearance A woman with long silver/gray hair that rarely opens her eyes. She wears a black dress and a black hat adorned with dark red flowers. Magical Abilities Virgilia is the former Endless Witch, having passed the name Beatrice and the Endless Magic onto the current Beatrice. Despite that, she still is powerful enough to engage Beatrice in a magical duel and proves to be a formidable opponent, defeated only through trickery on Beatrice's part that resulted in Virgilia losing the duel from the very beginning. In her duel against Beatrice, Virgilia is shown using magic to fly, teleport, create shields of magic for defense, and summoning both the divine hammer Mjölnir and the divine spear Gungir as well. She also has several Goat Butlers under her command. Like Beatrice, she can be an extremely cunning opponent. It's supossed that she closes her eyes in order to minimize or reduce her magic because it's very powerful. Trivia *Her teaching Beatrice magic is most likely supposed to relate to the fact that Chiyo is the one who taught Yasu about the Golden Witch. *Her name comes from the Divine Comedy character Virgil, who guides Dante through Hell and Purgatory to Beatrice, who is his guide through Heaven. Her name is also a pun on the state of Virginia in the United States of America. *In Answer of the Golden Witch, it was revealed that Virgilia was originally not going to be in the story but was added in when he rewrote Land of the Golden Witch to help the readers keep thinking since most readers had given up on solving the mystery already *Virgilia was originally a man named Virgilius who was to appear in Land of the Golden Witch as an antagonist who saw everything from a differant prespective then Battler and would argue against his reasoning. This character was later adapted into End of the Golden Witch as Erika Furudo. She refrences this when naming herself with the first name she comes up with being Virgilius but she quickly changes it to Virgilia instead. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Magician Category:Adults Category:Thunderbolts Category:European characters